disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roquefort
Roquefort is a supporting character in The Aristocats. He is voiced by Sterling Holloway, who was also the original voice of Winnie the Pooh. Background Roquefort is a small mouse that resides in a mousehole located in Madame Bonfamille's mansion. He is good friends with Duchess, a cat, and her three kittens, Toulouse, Berlioz, and Marie; he also seems to have a friendly relationship with Frou-Frou. His devotion to the Aristocats is shown when he goes out searching for them when the family goes missing. Despite being on friendly terms with Duchess and her kittens, he seems to be naturally afraid of other cats, though he places this fear aside to assist his friends. Role in the film Roquefort is introduced as Duchess and her kittens are preparing to eat the special dinner Edgar has prepared for them. Roquefort is invited to dinner by the kittens, and produces a cracker he had brought with him, dipping it into the milk. Unknown to any of them, Edgar laced the milk with sleeping pills, and Roquefort is knocked unconscious as he tries to return to his mouse hole for another cracker. After Duchess and her kittens are catnapped, he spends all night searching the streets of Paris for them but is unsuccessful. He eventually deduces that Edgar was responsible after overhearing him gloating over his making the headlines (specifically, referring to his using the bike to abandon the cats into the wild). Later, when the cats return, he notices Edgar, but before Roquefort could warn Duchess and her kittens, the butler catches them in a sack and locks them in an unused oven with plans to mail the cats to Timbuktu. At Duchess's request, Roquefort manages to find O'Malley, the alley cat who had guided the family back to Paris. However, because the oven grate was closed and thus blocked out their words, Roquefort misheard and thought they called him some other name. Upon meeting O'Malley, Roquefort informs him of the situation. O'Malley immediately heads toward the mansion. He tasks Roquefort with rounding up Scat Cat's gang of Alley cats. Roquefort reminds O'Malley that he is a mouse, but O'Malley tells Roquefort that the cats will not harm him if Roquefort gives O'Malley's name. Roquefort is able to meet with the alley cats, and tries to get them to help, but is unable to remember O'Malley's name. The alley cats prepare to eat him, but Roquefort yells out the proper name in frustration when asked for last words. The alley cats head off to help O'Malley, leaving Roquefort to chase them down in an attempt to lead them to the correct house. Coincidentally, this also led to a Frenchman to consider giving up wine, after he believed that he was hallucinating when he saw Roquefort chasing the cats. During the resultant fight between the alley cats and Edgar, Roquefort attempts to release Duchess's family by cracking the combination lock, abruptly yelling for silence in order to hear better. After Edgar is defeated, Roquefort presumably remains in Madame Bonfamille's home with the cats. He is last seen conducting Scat Cat and his band to the song, "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat." Trivia * Roquefort is the only character from Sterling Holloway who hasn't appeared in modern media and therefore hasn't yet been voiced by Jim Cummings. * Roquefort's name seems to come from the name of a kind of sheep's milk cheese that is made in the southern portion of France. *Some people wonder why the Aristocats never tried to eat Roquefort. It is most likely because the Aristocats were sophisticated, and that killing other animals wasn't part of their behavior. Gallery Category:Males Category:Mice Category:The Aristocats characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Animal Heroes Category:Adults